


Brave New Fangirl

by Scrange



Series: Holby City Spoof Scenes [1]
Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrange/pseuds/Scrange
Summary: [one of a series of Holby City spoof scenes - all iconic dialogues (mostly between Bernie and Serena) which are hopefully recognisable. All are written keeping as closely as possible to the original, but with wildly, and generally ridiculously, divergent meanings. This one is the first one I wrote, and describes my experience of joining a fandom for the first time and finding it - er - rather compelling. It spoofs a scene in S18 E48, Brave New World, where Serena finally comes clean to Bernie that she didn't kiss a girl in Stepney ...]





	

Me - This … This isn’t easy for me. I, I haven’t … You’re the first … I’ve never been more than casual with a fandom before, and you’ve terrified the life out of me. Happy?

*pleading, hungry eyes*

Berena Fandom - Well, what happened to the lucky ladies in Wormwood… ? Wandsworth …?

Me - Wentworth … Yep, that was just a one-time flirtation with the videos of a Bad Girls boxset and the pause button on a VCR. We didn’t have Tumblr and Twitter in those days …

Berena Fandom - Well, if I promise not to turn your every living, breathing moment into a giffed-up, fanfic angst fest, will you hang around?

Me - I’d be glad to.

[four sleepless, overwrought weeks later]

Me - No angst, Fandom? Ha! You’ve lied to me, repeatedly, even now!

*swoons in a hemorrhage of endlessly looped gasping kiss scenes and tortured sapphic fantasy*  
#oh what can of worms have I opened?#spoof scene#fangirl addiction#berena#brave new world#bernie wolfe#serena campbell#fandom appreciation


End file.
